


Mianite an old fic I found on my drive.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Other, Trans Female Character, mianite - Freeform, sucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Martha gets her dick sucked by her loving boyfriend in the Temple of Ianite.Alternatively, a love for Trans!Martha I didn't remember I had.
Relationships: farmer steve/martha the mystic
Kudos: 2





	Mianite an old fic I found on my drive.

Martha the Mystic had found herself in quite the predicament, in the middle of Ianite’s Temple no less! Steve was on his knees in between his girlfriend’s legs. Slowly but enthusiastically sucking her penis. Martha closed her eyes and bit her lips, as her body was absolutely shaking with an all consuming pleasure."S-Steve Ah, I-I. Ooooh" Martha let out a long filthy moan. Steve couldn't help but grin up at the purple haired woman. "Do you want me to stop already, Martha dear ?"

Martha vaguely wondered how she could have ever let this situation get out of hand so much. Steve and her regularly had sex all over Dagrun, but her mothers temple?

Steve… that incredibly sexy man was just too irresistible for her. She had brought him to the temple to pray, and instead of praying to Ianite he had pulled her into an alcove and whispered dirty little things into her ear that made her legs shake from desire.The memory made her blush uncontrollably.

Martha lowered her head and saw Steve take her cocklet to the base in one go. He even had the audacity to wink at her, that cheeky little apple farmer! Martha closed her eyes, too embarrassed by the situation to even look her boyfriend in his eyes.

Oh dear Mother forgive me. Martha thought. I'm going to die of shame with my cock in Steve's mouth.

She put her hands on the back off Steve's head, but instead of pushing him away like she planned to do, she dug her fingers into her boyfriend's hair and made him suck her off faster and harder. His loud moans around her dick echoed through the empty temple, people would hear their love making long before seeing the pair go at it.

"Steve…" She moaned when she felt her orgasm draw nearer “Steve! She moaned, but louder this time. But Steve had a different idea.

He continued to run his tongue up and down her throbbing member, he knew all her weak points and it made her see stars. She threw her head back and came down his throat with a scream. The apple farmer sucking her dry and swallowing every last drop, only then did he slowly pull away, leaving Martha shaking and breathless.


End file.
